Beg
by Sebastian the Mercat
Summary: Warren goes to Nathan's room for a night of fun. Grahamscott. Warnings inside!


_**Salutations! I got very...hot-faced, writing this...**_

 _ **Pairing: Grahamscott**_

 _ **Warnings: Dom/Sub, Dom!Nathan, Sub!Warren, BDSM, Crossdressing, Delayed/Denied Orgasms, mild daddy kink, sex...basically pwp! :)**_

Nathan was lounging on his bed, lazily flipping through movies on his projector screen when a soft knock came from the door. He groaned, irritated at having been interrupted, before growling, "What the fuck do you want?"

There was a brief beat of silence, before a hesitant and familiar voice quietly spoke through the door. "I-it's me…"

Immediately, Nathan switched off his projector, climbing to his feet. Running a hand through his hair as he walked over to the door, Nathan smirked. An interruption this was…however, it was a welcome one. He opened the door, his bright blue eyes practically glowing as he beheld the site that was before him.

Warren Graham shifted awkwardly, his hands gripping tightly to the strap of his backpack. His eyes were trained on the floor, his hair was slightly ruffled, and his cheeks were flushed…aside from those few differences, Warren appeared to be exactly how he was during the school day.

Nathan's smirk widened. He knew different.

"Well, well, well. What a nice surprise. Come on in, I insist," Nathan said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. However, there was a seductive lilt there as well, that only made Warren's cheeks flush darker. He quickly made his way inside, jumping when Nathan slammed the door shut, locking it.

Warren jumped once more as Nathan's hands landed heavily on his shoulders, before his voice hissed hotly in his ear, "Why Warren, baby…you seem a little…hot…and bothered…" Warren swallowed back a whimper, as Nathan's chapped lips suddenly pressed against the nape of his neck, sucking slightly. Slowly, agonizingly slowly, Nathan's hands dropped from his shoulders, his fingers lightly tracing patterns down his arms before settling on Warren's waist. Nathan chuckled deeply at hearing the hitch in Warren's breathing. His fingers rubbed circles in a tantalizing manner as his mouth once again worked on Warren's neck. Finally, the brunette let out a little whimper as Nathan bit his neck lightly.

At the sound, Nathan smirked sinisterly. "Fuck, Warren. You're already so hard, and I haven't done anything."

The tips of Warren's ears became as red as his cheeks. "Sh-shut up…"

Nathan's eyebrows immediately shot up. "Oh? You're being a little…defiant…don't you think?"

Warren's eyes widened. "I…I-"

"Shut up," Nathan commanded firmly. Immediately, Warren's mouth slammed shut. Nathan chuckled, releasing Warren from his grasp as he sauntered over to his bed, flopping down on it once again. Warren, however, remained standing, shifting awkwardly from foot to foot. Nathan lounged back on his mound of pillows, slowly lighting a cigarette and sticking it in between his teeth, hooded eyes watching the other boy squirm the entire time.

Tapping the cigarette on his ashtray, Nathan gave another command. "Strip."

Warren jolted, though his hands immediately flew to his shirts, pulling them off layer by layer – the t shirt and long sleeve shirt fell into a heap on the floor, leaving Warren in a white tank top. He hesitated.

Nathan rose an eyebrow at him. "Did I tell you to stop?"

Warren bit his lip shyly, once again squirming in place. "N-no…"

""No" what?" Nathan questioned, his tone suddenly warning.

Warren swallowed hard, bowing his head. "N-no, sir…" Nathan hummed, but Warren still didn't remove his shirt. "Um…it's just…"

"Don't be nervous, baby," Nathan purred.

Warren nodded, smiling a small smile, before he pulled the tank top over his head. Letting it drop on the floor. He blushed slightly, biting his lip, unsure.

Nathan licked his lips at the light pink sports bra Warren was wearing. Warren, encouraged by this, quickly undid the belt on his pants, allowing them to drop to his ankles, before he stepped out of them, leaving him in a pair of lacy panties to match the bra.

Warren carefully looked up from the floor, briefly meeting Nathan's eyes. "Do you….does this…please you sir?"

Nathan swallowed hard, feeling his cock stir. "We'll see how pleased I am in a moment, baby. Did you follow my other orders?"

Warren nodded, holding his arms around his midsection section self-consciously. In spite of his efforts to hide it, his cock was oh-so-obvious in its straining against the confines of his panties. "Y-yes sir…" Warren said meekly, turning around. He moved carefully, and the reason for his hesitancy was made obvious in that movement. The large black dildo was visible, shifting beneath the sheer fabric as Warren's ass clenched around it.

A smirk once again rose to Nathan's lips. "So you did follow instructions, then…"

"As well as I follow instructions in chemistry," Warren chuckled, before quickly adding, "sir."

Nathan spread his legs slightly, patting his clothed thigh. "Come over here, baby boy."

Warren drew in a breath, his cock jumping slightly at the nickname. "Y-yes sir, as you wish sir."

He walked over cautiously, before climbing onto the bed. However, it was a rather hard feat to accomplish for Warren, as the shifting of the large black dildo in his ass when he lifted his quivering legs onto the bed caused him to gasp several times. Finally, however, he adjusted himself over Nathan's right thigh, his knees on either side of the leg. His breaths came quickly as his cock continued twitching against the panties. Nathan stuck his tongue out, before patting his chest. Gratefully, Warren collapsed against Nathan, laying his head on Nathan's chest. Nathan's deep, almost mocking laugh echoed through his chest, as a hand came up to card through Warren's already mussed hair. "Wow, I had no idea having that nice big vibrating cock up your ass would have such an effect on you. You really are a pervert, baby."

"Uhn….mmm….." Warren whimpered unintelligibly, yelping when Nathan tugged on his hair slightly, before bucking his leg up into Warren's sensitive crotch. "Nnnuh-s-sir…."

"What?" Nathan cooed, his knee moving back and forth. Warren's legs began shaking as he fought against the pleasure of Nathan pushing the dildo deeper in him. "Do you like it when daddy does this?"

"Y….ah….oh, god yes, s-sir…." Warren moaned, his hands grasping at Nathan's shirt.

Nathan suddenly jerked Warren's head forward, bringing their lips together so violently their teeth clacked. Warren whimpered and moaned as Nathan thrust his tongue in and out of his mouth, his ass still bouncing up and down on Warren's leg.

Warren suddenly pulled away. "Mm…sir…I…I th-think I'm gonna-"

He yelped, as Nathan and him suddenly switched positions, Warren pinned down to Nathan's bed as Nathan leaned over him possessively. "Oh, I don't think so, baby boy. You're not going to cum until I give you permission."

Warren gazed up at him, whimpering as he thrust desperately upwards. "Y…yes sir…"

Nathan growled, baring his teeth, his nails lightly raking up Warren's side. "Good boy…"

Undoing the front clasp of the bra, Nathan ripped the soft fabric from Warren's chest. He smirked, noticing how erect Warren's nipples were. "You sick fuck…you get off wearing girls' clothes, don't you."

Warren blushed, trying to move his hands to cover his face. However, Nathan smacked them out of the way. "When I ask you a question boy, I expect an answer."

"Yes s-sir, I love it s-sir!" Warren whispered.

Nathan smiled a feral smile. "Figures you would like it, baby, considering you're such a little bitch." He licked his lips once, before, his mouth immediately latched onto Warren's nipples, sucking violently.

"U-uhn…um…a-ah…" Warren whimpered. "Y-yes…yes I am, sir, I-I'm a l-little bitch…mmph!" Warren tossed his head from side to side, panting. "O-oh, d-daddy sir, ah, p-please, I'm so cl-close-"

Nathan's hand suddenly wrapped painfully tight around the base of Warren's cock. When Warren looked up at the boy, confused, Nathan's face had transformed into something vicious. "Didn't I tell you not to cum until I said you were allowed to?"

Warren nodded his head desperately. However, Nathan was having none of it. Smoothly, he maneuvered Warren around so he was laid across his lap, pantie-clad ass sticking up in the air. He looked around to give Nathan a confused look, but a solid smack to his soft, plump ass caused him to yelp, biting his lip.

"You were thinking about coming before your daddy gave you permission," Nathan said slapping his ass again.

Warren tried to lift his ass a little more to alieve some of the pressure from his throbbing cock, but Nathan chose that moment to bring his hand down heavily once more.

Warren whimpered. "I…I'm sorry, sir, I know b-better."

Nathan smirked, hitting his ass once more, before settling his hand on the fabric, rubbing slightly. "I know baby. But you were still a bad little boy, thinking about breaking daddy's orders…so you have to be punished."

Warren bucked against Nathan's leg, biting his lip. "D…daddy…"

Nathan's hand lifted from his ass, before it came down again hard. Warren had to grip hard to Nathan's leg to keep himself collapsing, the combination of pain and pleasure becoming nearly too much for his already over-sensitized body to handle. With every smack, the dildo vibrated deeper into Warren, and his cock pressed harder against Nathan's leg. "Mmf! Ah-I…oh, p-please…p-please sir, please…."

Nathan ceased his spanking, his hand gently massaging the sore bum. Warren was still whimpering, but not as loudly as he had been. Nathan ran his finger around the ring of flesh through the underwear around the dildo, smirking as it clenched and unclenched spastically around the vibrating object. "Your hole is so needy, Warren."

"Mmm…uh-ah…s-sir…" Warren cried out, feeling Nathan's fingers plucking at the waistband of the panties. After toying with the band, pulling it back and letting it smack against his flesh a couple times, he grabbed ahold of Warren's hips, flipping him back onto the bed. He sat back briefly, staring at Warren's flushed cheeks, the sweat dampening his entire body, and the wet spot on Warren's bulging panties.

Once again, Nathan reached down, grabbing a hold of the waistband of the panties, yanking them down Warren's legs and flinging them aside in one solid movement. Warren's cock sprang free, and he gasped when the cool air hit the flushed member.

Nathan licked his lips, eyes going half-lidded at the bead of pre-cum gathered at the tip. Warren looked up, squirming under Nathan's gaze. "S-sir…"

Nathan smirked. "I haven't even really done anything and you're standing up on end…what a good little boy you are."

"Ah…s-sir-AH!" Warren yelped, as Nathan immediately dropped down, his mouth closing around Warren's cock. "Ah! Oh, mmm! D-daddy, oh…heh s-sir….if…if you keep th-this up…Ah!" Warren cried, biting his lip. He knew he had to be quiet, or they would wake up the other boys on their floor.

Nathan was having none of it, though. He pulled away from Warren's cock, a trail of saliva hanging from his mouth to the member. "I want to hear your moans, baby. Moan for daddy."

Once again, Warren's cock found itself in the hot, wet cavern that was Nathan's mouth, and this time, he didn't hold back. Bucking his hips desperately, his toes curling and nails digging into the sheets. "O-oh, oh god DADDY! Oh, oh please, ah! Mmm YES! YES, please, please lick my cock daddy, p-please daddy I need you to suck me, ah! Mmm, oh OH! Daddy, sir, PLEASE!"

Right as Warren was right about to go over the edge, Nathan's hand once again closed around the base of his cock. He licked the salty liquid from his lips, before saying in a mocking voice, "Uh, uh, uh! You're not going to come until I'm inside you, baby boy. Understand?"

"Y-yes daddy, oh please, please sir, please…" Warren begged, his entire body quivering. He was so, so close…

Nathan seemed to think for a moment, before giving an indifferent shrug. "Well…since you begged so prettily."

Slowly, agonizingly slow, Nathan eased the vibrating dildo from Warren's hole, smirking as he watched Warren try not to come from that stimulation alone. As soon as that was set aside, Nathan slowly began sliding a finger in and out of Warren, before he added another, then another.

"Mmmmph! Oh, daddy! Daddy, it feels so good!" Warren cried. "Please, I need m-more! Please sir, oh PLEASE, I need MORE!"

Nathan sat back. "Well. If you insist."

Warren bucked desperately into the air, whimpering like a kicked puppy as Nathan pulled himself out of his boxers. Without further hesitation, Nathan's big, throbbing cock was thrust into Warren's needy hole.

"AH!" Warren exclaimed, his eyes going wide, before they squeezed shut. "Yes! Oh, yes, daddy PLEASE! I need your c-cock!"

Nathan groaned, before growling lowly. He began thrusting into Warren, slow and deep at first, before his speed picked up. The entire bed was squeaking as it rocked under the violent thrusts of the two boys.

As Nathan's hand captured Warren's wrists pinning them above his head, he leaned down to hiss hotly in his ear, "Moan for me, baby…I wanna hear you beg me to let you cum."

"A-ah! Oh, o-oh sir! P-please, it…i-it's too much ah! Uhhhn mmmmf! Ha….ha…..AH! Please daddy, harder!" Warren begged, tears of desperation glittering in her eyes. "Please d-daddy, PLEASE! Daddy, let me cum! Please, please daddy, p-p-please!"

Nathan thrust harder, his own face becoming flushed. "Mmmm…that's right, baby, ask daddy's permission…mmm, so hot…"

"P-please, d-d-daddy, p-please…"

"Alright baby, alright…cum for daddy," Nathan commanded, right as he was on the edge.

Without further delay, Warren arched his back, screaming as he finally found release, "Daddy! Daddy, oh daddy! Oh, daddy, th-th-thank you! Th-thank you d-daddy, oh ah! Uhnnnn ahhhhg, d-d-daddy…" Warren gasped, his chest heaving. His muscles clenched tightly around Nathan, causing him to moan, grunting and panting heavily as he came inside Warren.

Nathan collapsed on top of the other boy, allowing himself to slide out as he placed sloppy kisses on Warren's damp skin. Warren hummed slightly, tilting his head to give Nathan easier access to his neck. Nathan sighed comfortably, stroking Warren's ruffled hair, before whispering, "Good boy…"

 _ **A/N *fans self* if you enjoyed this please leave a review!**_


End file.
